Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a cigarette storage case, and more particularly to a cigarette case formed from a suitable plastic material which defines a monolithic structure having three foldable wall sections.
It is recognized in the art that there is a need for a cigarette case of the portable type that not only prevents damage to the encased cigarettes, but also provides a suitable structure for storing the cigarettes so that they remain fresh.
There are many known types of arrangements of cigarette cases that have been and are presently being employed for protectively storing cigarettes on the person.
Since cigarette packages are made either from a soft thin paper or from a thicker stiff paper product, they are generally found to be unsatisfactory for carrying in one's pocket or purse because the cigarettes can be easily damaged.
Hence, cigarettes are often transferred from the original packaging to protective carrying cases. However, the known cigarette cases have various features that limit and restrict their use. Very often, these cases are also bulky, complicated and expensive. Thus, the known cigarette cases, while providing a protective storage means, are still not widely used by smokers. Furthermore, the known cases do not provide adequate sealing to retain the freshness of newly bought cigarettes.